


From Ashes I Rise

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [340]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mythological!AU, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is the son of Gullveig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Ashes I Rise

 

The good thing about being the only non-supernatural creature in a group of supernatural superheroes is that nothing surprises you anymore. Loud crashing noise followed by rage filled roar? Probably Bruce (and okay, so maybe he isn’t the only non-supernatural member of the team, but turning into a big green raging monster counts as supernatural. Shut up.)  Something that smells vaguely like if death could throw up? Probably Natasha brewing something nasty. Found something in the fridge that looks like wine? Probably Steve’s stash. Lost something made of gold? Tony’s probably stashed it with his hoard.

Point is, there really wasn’t much left in the world that could surprise Clint.

“Hi.” Phil said as the group of superheroes turned to Clint for his reaction.

Clint’s first instinct was to pinch himself, make sure that this wasn’t a dream - god knows he’s woken up sweating and screaming enough dreaming about this certain scenario - and when that actually hurt, he realized that this _wasn’t_  a dream and that Phil really was alive and in front of him.

Okay, so maybe he was a little surprised, but dead friends don’t just come back to life after being stabbed through the chest with a magical spear. 

Clint raced the space that was between them and practically tackled Phil, making them both fall to the floor, but Clint was letting go over his dead body. He hugged the man like his life depended on it and he didn’t care who saw. “Welcome Back, Sir.” Clint said in a broken voice.

He could practically see Phil smiling already as the older man returned his hug. “Good to be back, Barton.” God, he missed this man.

 “Okay, okay.” Tony said, calling the attention back to himself. “You can make out in your room later.” Clint let go of his former handler and was tempted to kick Tony’s shin for the unnecessary comment but instead, he helped Coulson up. 

“I’m happy you’re back with us, Agent Coulson, don’t get me wrong,” Steve interjected. “But they told us, Fury told us you were dead.”

“And you can run me through any and all test you want to prove that I am, indeed, Agent Coulson.”

“We can do that.” Tony agreed.

“Or you can just hear my story.” Phil offered. 

—

“I ran away from home quite young. My… sister already took over one of the family’s major businesses. My brother was living as a recluse in a… foreign land. and my other brother is watching over my grandfather. My family is not something you would call ‘normal’.” Phil started. “My… biological father was not my biological mother’s husband. and my father was known to be a… delinquent.”

“So it’s a good girl falls for the bad boy kind of story?” Bruce asked.

“Not exactly. I never actually knew my father because they died when me and my… siblings were born. So I’m not sure if they lived up to the name, you know?” 

“Wait, are you a twin?” Steve asked.

“No, I’m a quadruplet.”

“That must have been one tough labor for your mother.” Clint commented.

Phil rolled his eyes and sighed. “You have no idea.”

“Your father died, during your mother’s labor? What, how?” Tony asked.

“They were stabbed. and burnt. three times. and then my mother ate my father’s half-cooked heart.” 

There was silence in the room before Tony shook his head and tilted his head. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Hold on. I know of this tale.” Thor interjected. “This is the tale of Loki and Gullveig, is it not?” 

“I- yes.” 

“Loki, okay. That explains things a little, but what does this story have anything to do with you being alive.” Steve noted.

“Loki and Gullveig are my parents.”

“Loki is your father?” Clint had to clarify, because what?

“Technically, Loki is my mother, since he was the one who gave birth to Hela, Fenris, Jormungandr and I.” 

“And he ate your fathe- mother’s heart?” Bruce added. “Like, ate it. with the biting and the chewing and the swallowing.”

“Yes. That’s how me and my siblings were created.” 

“Well, I think that puts a whole new definition to the term ‘eating her out’, don’t you?” Tony said with waggle of his eyebrows, to which most of the Avengers just rolled their eyes.

“I still don’t get it. What does this have to do with anything?” Clint asked.

“Gullveig was said to be a phoenix and I am just like her. I die and through my ashes I am reborn.” Phil explained. 

“Okay, you’re a phoenix.” Natasha shrugged. “Steve is immortal, and Tony’s been alive since the dark ages. Why tell us this now? What difference will it make?”

“I- me dying in the hands of my own father made me realize that no matter how young I may be for my kind, my immortality is not set in stone. Like Gullveig, I may die without preamble. I was lucky this time that I was only stabbed but I might not be as lucky when the time comes, and before that happened, before I regret not doing what I truly wanted to do, I wanted to ask Clint, if he would marry me.”

Again, silence filled the room as they all turned to Clint. 

“I- what?” was Clint’s brilliant answer.

“You don’t have to say yes, if you don’t want to, of course, but, I mean I know we aren’t even dating or anything, and I’m kind of springing this on you, but you have to know, I have loved you since the moment I met you and when Loki had you, I thought I lost you forever which was why I tried to take him on my own. I had nothing left to live for. And then, I woke up to find out that you’re back, and I couldn’t wait to see you. I rushed right over here and tried to ask you to marry me, which was probably a dick move. I should’ve just asked you out, or something at least semi-normal, but the words were out of my mouth before I could stop it and-”

“Jesus fuck, Phil. Breathe.” Tony teased. Phil frowned at him, and the genius just shrugged.

“I- yes. Yes to everything. Yes to going out on a date, and yes to marrying you.” Clint smiled brightly, taking Phil’s hand in his. Phil smiled in return. “But, um… I don’t have to kill you or eat your heart or anything, right?” 

“No. The only thing you have to do is mix my ash with my tears and drink it, but that only applies if you want to be a phoenix yourself.” Phil said with a dismissive hand.

Clint made a face that clearly said he wasn’t looking forward to that. “I’ll think about it.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/137224568466/is-mythology-considered-supernatural-welp-too)


End file.
